


Neither Side

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: "He tried to rip us off.""That doesn't mean you can hurt him!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Neither Side

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Also, not the biggest Star Wars fan so might be some inaccuracy there.

"Oh no." Phineas started running, the sand sliding under his feet. "Ferb! Stop!"

He was too far. No, he could make it. He'd been running across the sand dunes all his life. "Ferb!"

Ferb head snapped in his direction.

The merchant fell to the ground. For a brief moment, he didn't move and a pang of fear shot through Phineas. Then the man was on his knees and it ebbed. Slightly.

He stopped a few feet way, not sure if he should grab his brother or help recently straggled merchant.

With his blue eyes--not yellow, he'd never let them be yellow again--filled with daggers, Ferb stared at the man. "He tried to rip us off."

"That doesn't mean you can hurt him!" Phineas had long ago lost count of how many times he'd had to repeat that. It seemed so simple. It was something Ferb should just know, something he had known.

Ferb clenched his jaw.

The merchant begged for forgiveness, offering up the part for free if they agreed not to hurt him anymore.

Tuning it out, Phineas sighed, before taking Ferb by the wrist and leading him away. Ferb didn't resist the pulling. He never did. Phineas would come back for the part later. Alone.

"You can't keep doing this." Another repeated phase. But Phineas was at a loss. He knew Ferb wasn't evil, but ever since the Death Star, he'd struggled to keep to the Light.

They'd had to leave the Resistance because of it. After Phineas had overheard some of the others talking about Ferb being on their side but not their Side, he'd had no choice but to get Ferb out of there before something happened.

He didn't know what. He couldn't see them hurting Ferb. Even if he didn't use his control of the Force like a true Jedi, he wasn't on the Dark Side either. Not really.

But being away from the battles and planning and generally just out of the middle of everything had seemed to help for a while. Coming home and falling back into their old routine, they could almost pretend nothing had changed.

They could ignore the war that raged in the galaxy, or try to, even when the second death Star was destroyed and you couldn't go anywhere without hearing rumours about what would happen to the Empire now that its leaders were dead. He tried to his best keep Ferb away from them, to keep his mind off it.

Easier said than done.

Now these resent bouts of anger and violence, Phineas was blaming on puberty and normal teenage moodiness. He couldn't let himself put the blame on anything else.

Except maybe himself for not doing a good enough job.

"I'm sorry."

Phineas stopped, letting his eyes close. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so if this fic doesn't make as much sense as I think it does, that's probably down to it messing with my head.


End file.
